weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WPNB-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WPNB-AM *If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WPNB-FM '''WPNB-TV is an Independent station for the state of Rhode Island & Bristol County, Massachusetts that is licensed to Providence. The station broadcasts a HD DT signal on VHF ch. 12 from it's transmitter located in Downtown Providence. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WPNB-TV signed on March 12th, 1949. WPNB-TV is 1 of several properties in the Providence area, that is owned by WMFL Corporation, which also owns radio stations WPNB (630 kHz) & WPNB-FM (99.7 MHz) as well as The Providence News, a daily newspaper DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WPNB-TV remained on ch. 12 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Syndicated Programming on WPNB-TV *''LIVE! with Regis & Kelly'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''Divorce Court'' (2 editions) Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simspons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WPNB-TV *''Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM *''Eyewitness Sports Wrap'' Weekends at 3:40 AM Newscasts Unlike other Independent stations, WPNB-TV airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 5:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On March 12th 2004, WPNB 12 became the 1st station in the Providence area to broadcast news in HD. 6 years later, WPNB 12 started broadcasting it's news in a 1080i HD format. WPNB 12's Eyewitness News also provides it's news content to Regional NewsChannel, NECNC. On April 25th 2011, WPNB 12 extended their This Morning Weekday newscast by an hour, extending it till 10:00 AM & also added a brand NEW 7:00 newscast. 2 days earlier, WPNB extended their This Morning Weekend newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM & extended their weekend Eyewitness News at 5:00 by a 1/2-hour. On October 15th 2011, WPNB 12 added a weekend half-hour newscast at Noon. On May 7th 2012, WPNB 12 extended their This Morning Weekday newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM *Weekdays: **''Eyewitness News This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''Eyewitness News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''Eyewitness News This Morning'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM **''Eyewitness News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-12:30 PM **''Eyewitness News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:40 PM **''Eyewitness Sports Wrap'' Weekends from 11:40 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation News Music * WPNB 1949 News Theme (1949-1957) * WPNB 1957 News Theme (1957-1967) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1967-1972) * WTVJ 1972 News Theme (1972-1975) * Move Closer To Your World (1975-1980) (Mayoham Music) * Hello News (1980-1987) (Gari Communications) * WPNB 1987 News Theme (1987-1994) * WFMZ 1994 News Theme (1994-1999) * WFMZ 1999 News Theme (1999-2003) * Eyewitness News (2003-2006) (Gari Communications) * Newsforce (2006-Present) (615 Music) Newscast Brandings * WPNB-Television News (1949-1956) * WPNB-TV News (1956-1962) * WPNB NewsCenter 12 (1962-1971) * NewsCenter 12 (1971-1977) * Channel 12 News (1977-1986) * Eyewitness News (1986-Present) Radio *Eyewitness News' "LIVE Pinpoint Doppler 12" & "TrafficTracker 12" Updates can be heard on NewsRadio AM 630 & 99.7 FM WPNB